


Russian and Baltic Borscht

by setobox



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setobox/pseuds/setobox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the kink meme. Latvia shows Sealand a side of himself that no one else as seen before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russian and Baltic Borscht

**Author's Note:**

> Did any of you read the Russia eating everyone fill on the kink meme? Well someone tried commenting on it but it was a misfire and ended up on page 46 of the kink meme. Well...this is what I wrote in response to it.

"Wow Ravis! That was a great fill!" exclaimed Sealand as he looked at the fill that Latvia did. "Who knew that you could come up with something so...so...creepy!"

Latvia shifted in his seat a little as he looked at his friend. "Ah-ah thank you Peter. I didn't know I could come up with something like that either..."

"I guess hanging around Russia does that, huh?" said Sealand offhandedly. "It's a good thing he is not like that, right? I mean, Russia isn't going to go around and kill us all and eat us. That would be just silly."

"Y-yeah," said Latvia softly as he turned back to the screen and began typing.

"Speaking of which, I haven't seen Russia or your brothers at all since I got here. Lithuania usually brings us tea and Russia usually pops and tries to scare me when I arrive. But...it has been quiet," inquired Sealand. "Did they go somewhere without you?"

Latvia didn't turn around to face Sealand but kept typing and said in a soft voice, "No. No they didn't. They are in the kitchen. We will see them at dinner, Peter."

"In the kitchen? Are they making dinner? I thought Lithuania did all the cooking?" questioned Sealand.

"Well today," started Latvia in the same soft even tone, "They are all putting a _**piece**_ of themselves into dinner. Adding a bit of their own natural flavors into the meal."

"Wow! That is so cool that they are all working together now," said Sealand putting an arm around Latvia's neck. "Maybe this means that things will finally get better, huh?"

Latvia stopped typing and lifted his hands to softly touch Sealand warm arm."...Yes...Things will be better after tonight..."

Sealand just grinned. "Hey! Maybe, you could come over to my house now! Sure it's small and most of my toys and things are at Daddy Sweden's and Mommy Finland's, but it's still cool! Russia wouldn't have a problem with that right?"

"He wouldn't have any problem at all. Actually, he won't be able to say anything at all." Latvia's hands firmly tighten around Sealand's arm. _'Ever again...'_ he thought.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Sealand's voice broke through. " You had this weird look on your face. And I know I'm made of steel but you are squeezing my arm too tightly!"

Latvia let go of Sealand's arm and put his hands on his lap. "S-sorry Peter! I-I'm fine! Really!"

"Well okay. If you say so," said Sealand uncertainly as he rubbed his arm. _'I didn't know he was that strong! That really hurt!'_ Then he smelled something that wafted into the room. "Mmmm! Whatever Russia and your brothers are cooking it smells really good!"

"Oh!" cried Latvia as he got up, "I should probably go down there to check."

"But aren't the others down there? Why do you have to go?"

"B-because I have to add my own personal touch to it now, that's why. So you can just stay up here and I'll be right back, okay?" said Latvia before he left the room and firmly closed the door.

"I wonder what's his problem?" said Sealand to himself before sitting in the chair in front of the laptop. There was a red stain on the corner the laptop. "Hmm? Wait. Ravis doesn't have a laptop. Estonia does! Why did Estonia allow Ravis to use his laptop? Doesn't he take it with him everywhere? What is going on?"

Sealand rose from the chair. "I'll just go ask him! And to thank him for letting us use it! After all, he is just downstairs!"

Sealand opened the door and walked down the hall, following the delicious smell of what was being cooked in the kitchen.

"It smells like some sort of meat! I can't wait to eat it! Maybe they won't mind if i could have a taste before it was done?" said Sealand happily as he neared the doors of the kitchen. He slowly pushed it open and slipped inside, making sure that the door didn't slam.

He turned around to get a view of the kitchen....

...And almost screamed.

The room had blood on the floor and the walls but what really scared Sealand were the three bodies in the room.

Lithuania's throat had been cut open and you could see the esophagus and he had been disemboweled. His internal organs spilling onto the floor. His body was still sitting in a chair.

Estonia was also still sitting in a chair but he had a nice little bullet hole in his forehead. He had also been disemboweled.

Russia's body was near the counter, but his head was right at Sealand's feet. The cloudy violet eyes staring at him. Russia's body had also been cut open.

What unnerved him was the fact that it looked like _**pieces of flesh had been carved out of the corpses of the fallen countries.**_

Sealand looked away from the bodies before he puked. 'Who...Who did this?! Was it Latvia?!' Then he heard humming and turned to the sound.

And there, on the other side of the kitchen, was Latvia. He had his back to him and was happily humming away as he stirred a large pot. The delicious meat smell from earlier was coming from it.

It was then Sealand had begun to scream in horror. The scream alerted to Latvia that he was not alone and he promptly dropped his spoon the pot and turned around to see his friend screaming. Latvia was wearing a bloodstained pink apron.  
"P-Peter! What are you doing down here? I told you to wait in the room!" demanded Latvia putting his hands on his hips.

"Y-you killed them! You killed them and now you are cooking them!!!" screamed Sealand.

Latvia let out a dejected sigh and lowered his head. "You should've listened to me, Peter..."

"W-what?"

"You should have listened to me," repeated Latvia before he he lifted his head. On his face was a creepy smile, not so different than Russia's. "I didn't have time to clean the kitchen up for you, Peter. I'm sorry."

"R-Ravis..." stuttered Sealand as he slowly backing away from his crazed friend, "Why? Why did you do this?"

Latvia slowly began to walk toward Sealand, the creepy smile still plastered on his face. "I cooked breakfast this morning....I never did that...it was always Toris who did.....I wanted to do it just once...They looked so surprised when I cooked! They praised me for my cooking until the laudanum I put in the food kicked in...and then I killed them before the laudanum did! I did forget that Russia would have a higher tolerance to the laudanum...I knew he wouldn't go down easily but the laudanum did help slow him down."

Sealand's back hit the wall and Latvia was standing right in front of him. "I killed them for you, Peter...So you can be a true nation and we can be together as a new superpower that will rival Alfred's!" Latvia grabbed Sealand's arm in a hard grip and dragged him to the table. He kicked Russia’s head out of the way.

"Ah! Let me go!" cried Sealand.

"Before we can take their lands as ours," said Latvia as he shoved Sealand into Russia's empty chair, "We have to consume them!" Latvia used his free arm to sweep the tainted breakfast onto the floor. He pushed Sealand's chair all the way to the table.

"Now you sit right there and I'll get your dinner, okay?" said Latvia in a cheery voice. "Don't run away...or I'm going to have to hurt you Peter. And I don't want to do that."

Sealand was terrified. Sure he wanted to become a true nation like Arthur but not like this! _'Has Ravis always been this crazy?' he thought. 'Sure he stabbed me with that flower but..'_

He was snapped out of his thinking by the loud cluck of a bowl hitting the table in front of him. The steaming bowl of soup and meat rich and delicious smell reached his nose, but Sealand wanted to gag.

"I made sure I brought you a big bowl," said Latvia with a soft smile on his face. "So make sure you eat it all okay?"

"..."

Latvia walked to the other side of the table where Lithuania's body was and roughly shoved the corpse out of the chair. He placed his own bowl down and scooted towards the table. He was about eat the food when he noticed that Sealand still had not touched his.

"What's wrong Peter?" asked Latvia in a sweet tone. Then a a dark one, "You should eat your food."

"But..."

 _  
**"Eat."**   
_

Sealand slowly picked up his spoon and shakily dipped it into the soup and meat. He spooned out a large piece of meat. He looked at it dejectedly and then to Latvia, who was looking at him with crazed eyes and a soft smile. He let out a sob as he opened his mouth and put the spoon in. He struggled to keep from throwing it up and quickly chewed and swallowed.

Latvia looked pleased. "See? Now was that so hard?" he asked before he started on his own bowl with vigor.

Sealand began to softly cry as he slowly began to realize how fucked he really was.


End file.
